parker_the_2020_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Parker
Parker is a 2020 American fantasy comedy-drama adventure film, written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, and features an ensemble cast including many actors. The film was produced by New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, RatPac-Dune Entertainment and WingNut Films, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. 'Plot' 'Cast' *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Parker *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Danny DeVito as Bruce Parker *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff *Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *Tom Holland as Peter Parker *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa *Jude Law as Walter Lawson *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Peter Dinklage as Phil Betterman *Liam Neeson as Aslan Ferreira *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Lee Pace as Ronan *Jason Alexander as Boris Brooks *Hank Azaria as Chancellor Palpatine *Dave Bautista as Drax the Butler *Zoe Saldana as Gamora Parker *James Spader as General Grievous *Chris Pratt as Sheriff Peter Quill *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster *Will Ferrell as Jacobim Mugatu *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *Kenan Thompson as Riff *Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt *Gabriel Iglesias as Rufus *Colm Feore as Toby Gunderson Production Casting Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Parker and LEGO Parker'' Soundtrack * See also: Parker/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be returning to score the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write tracks from Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, and Ant-Man and the Wasp, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War, for the film. Trivia * Main article: Parker/Trivia Transcript * See also: Parker/Transcript Credits * Main article: Parker/Credits Gallery * Main article: Parker/Gallery 'Animated remake' * Main article: Parker (2025 film) On November 15, 2020, a computer-animated Parker reboot movie was announced by Warner Animation Group following the success of the original film. On May 6, 2021, the film will be released on May 5, 2025. Release Parker was set to be released in September 15th, 2020. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Parker In May 2018, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive an Lion King set visit. A life-sized statue of Scar, created by Legacy Effects, was on display at D23 Expo 2018, alongside statues of "Army of Scar": Janja, Reirei, Ushari, and Mzingo. Additionally, Hahn, Minkoff, Broderick, Irons, Dick, Chabert, Bender, Mitchell, Rush, Sabella, Atkinson, Lane, Woodard, Marsden, Payton, Jones, and Riegel appeared at D23 Expo 2018 to present a clip highlighting the 80 years of Disney films, along with footage from The Lion King Reborn. The footage, which was screened exclusively for the panel, received strong audience reaction, with fans "literally on their feet and jumping as the footage played". Julia Alexander of Polygon commented, "to say that there was quite a bit happening in the trailer would be one heck of an understatement." She was excited that the film would deliver on the character interactions in one film and that The Lion King Reborn "finally feels like Disney has made the movie it always wanted to—and the one we've always wanted to see. For nearly ten years we dreamt of this reality and to see it play across a massive screen... it was impossible to not feel emotional." CinemaBlend's Eric Eisenberg said the footage left him "literally shaking", with the film looking "like it could be one of the most epic blockbusters ever created", concluding "the hype the film most definitely feels very, very real". Haleigh Foutch for Collider said, "It looks dark and dramatic, and utterly epic. It's clear Disney is trying to do something different here... to pay off a decade's worth of narrative and world-building. While it's impossible to tell from two minutes work of footage, it certainly looks like that gamble paid off." The D23 footage was also shown at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con International. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, the Russo brothers, producer Peter Jackson, and many cast members including Downey, Hemsworth, DeVito, Evans, Johansson, Cumberbatch, Cheadle, Lilly, Holland, Boseman, Law, Bettany, Olsen, Mackie, Stan, Hiddleston, Elba, Dinklage, Neeson, Rudd, Wong, Klementieff, Gillan, Pace, Alexander, Azaria, Bautista, Saldana, Spader, Pratt, Diesel, Cooper, del Toro, Jackson, Goldblum, Ferrell, Serkis, Thompson, Weaving, Iglesias, and Feore are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray.